


Taking A Running Start

by Dizzaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzaster/pseuds/Dizzaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my other fic, One Month At A Time. Harry takes a big sappy step forward in his life. Fluffy! No sex, sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

“Genetics”

“Genetics?”

“Yeah, genetics.”

“Why do genetics matter?”

“You’re a Pure Blood, I’m not!”

“So? I think there are more important things to think about.”

“You won’t like how Muggle I am!”

“I like you plenty, Potter, no matter your blood line.”

“I’m never home! Always busy with Quidditch.”

“Yeah, but so am I, so it works out. It’s not like we can’t get home via floo or apparating.”

“My godsons, I like spending time with them, and their dad.”

“So I come with you, or enjoy some private time one and awhile. Your argument is failing, badly.”

“I’m boring, lazy, a slob! I’m rubbish to live with!”

“Why don’t you just tell me that you aren’t in love with me? I’m a big boy, I can handle being told it was just sex.”

“You vanished my nose!”

“I was aiming for your head.”

“Exactly! That’s hardly a mature response.”

“There is a difference between being told you’re just a fuck, and being told that it’s a grey area.”

“It really IS a grey area.”

“Just tell me the real reason you can’t give me a straight answer, please? I don’t want to keep going around in circles. Either we’re a couple and we get a place, or I don’t see you again. Simple as that.”

“I’ve never done this before.”

“Are you scared to admit you have feelings for another guy?”

“No! I’m gay, and I’m okay with it.”

“Then what? Tell me!”

“I’ve never loved anyone before!”

“You love Ron...”

“Like a brother. His family is my family, but you’re different!”

“You’ve never been in love?”

“I’ve never been in a relationship! Just little flings here and there... Then I met you...”

“So it’s all trial and error, I can handle that. No relationship is perfect!”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

**********************************************************

“Why am I looking at places with you? Isn’t this something you and your boy toy should be doing as a couple?” Ron slanted a look at his best friend. Both men were carrying a baby on their chest as Harry house hunted. Arturo, always one to sleep when being packed around, was resting peacefully against Ron’s chest. Zennith was babbling happily, alternating between suckling on his pacifier and simply start at all the people they were meeting.

“I want it to be a surprise,” Harry explained, weaving between people are they made their way through snowy streets.

“For Christmas?” Ron asked. He brushed his fingers over Turo’s cheek, making sure the warmth charm was still keeping his sons comfortable.

“Yeah.”

“You have a week left!”

“I know, but nothing feels right. I’ve looked at everything I can think of! Wizard and Muggle!”

“Flats or houses?”

“Both, in and out of town. I’ve even looked in other cities.” Harry groaned in frustration. “This is the last one I could find that has openings for Christmas.”

“You want to move in at Christmas?” Ron gaped, following his friend through the crowds.

“No, New Years day, but I want to take him to it as his gift.” The two broke away from the bustling shoppers and into a five story building. Harry spoke with the young woman at the front desk before obtaining an old looking key.

“Number five,” he said with a smile, rubbing Zenn’s back as they walked. “It’s the only empty one in the whole building.”

“So what’s so special about it? It’s just another flat.”

“It’s a wizard flat,” Harry told him. “One of the guys on my team told me to try and get into it.” It was only a short walk to the door labelled with an antique looking number five, and Harry quickly unlocked the door, pushing it open.

“What makes this so special, so different from any other flat?” Ron asked, following Harry inside. One eyebrow lifted rather quickly as he blinked in the dimly lit room they had entered. It was barely six foot square and contained only a fireplace and one lone candle, which flickered as the door swung shut behind them.

“A closet is hardly a home, mate. Even if it has a fireplace.” Harry rolled his eyes as he stepped up to the fireplace, one hand cupping the back of Zenn’s small head as the other took a handful of floo powder from a bowl attached to the hearth.

“This is the best part,” he told Ron before throwing the powder into the fireplace, shouting, “Flat Five!” as he stepped forward and vanished into a flare of green flames. Ron stood stunned for a moment before he hurried forward, also tossing floo powder and vanishing into green flames. He held Turo close as they spun through the floo network, eyes shut tightly so he wouldn’t make himself sick. Hands reached out to steady him as he appeared on the other end. As his senses came back, the red head was suddenly aware of both Zennith and Arturo wailing, obviously upset by their first floo experience. Both he and Harry did their best to soothe the boys, rocking them gently and speaking in calm voices. It wasn’t until the twins were calm that the two were able to peer around. They had started out in a flat, but now stood in the living room of a modest home.

“Holy crap...”

“I know, right? It’s better than he said it would be.” Harry toed off his shoes before stepping off the welcome mat that sat in front of the fireplace and onto the hardwood floor that looked as though it ran through the entire house.

“Four bedrooms, three bathrooms,” Ron commented, reading from a pamphlet that was sitting on the living room coffee table. “Bamboo floors, soundproofing, any tile is marble or granite.” Harry brushed his fingers along the dining room table, eyes taking in everything.

“Fully customizable,” Ron continued, prodding a finger at the rather uncomfortable looking couch. “Everything in here is just for show, but there’s a catalogue you can customize with.”

“How much?”

“Fifty thousand galleons!” Ron’s eyes went wide, one hand bracing himself on a door frame. “That’s crazy! Insane!”

“It’s a decent price,” Harry nodded some. “Is there anything else?”

“Unplottable, built in protective wards, lots of land, outdoor swimming pool, huge garden,” Ron read out loud. “Optional basement at no extra charge, proper ventilation for a potions lab does cost, though. Not that either of you need that.”

“Quite impressive.” Harry made his way through the house, Ron close behind as they examined the bedrooms.

“Huge!”

“Spacious,” Harry corrected, though he was grinning none the less. “The master bathroom is amazing. Huge tub, large shower, lots of storage for all his things.” Ron shuffled Arturo some, then wrinkled his nose.

“Diaper change,” he snorted. Although the scourgify charm was find to use. Ron still wished that they had packed new diapers with them. He had chosen not to only so they didn’t have to lug the bag all around. After all, cloth diapers were no fun at all to change while in public.

“These rooms have a shared bathroom!” Harry called from the other end of the house. Ron sighed, checking that Turo was properly clean before once more trailing after his friend.

“Guest bedrooms on the opposite end, good idea,” he smiled. “So three out of four bedrooms have a bathroom?”

“Yeah, and the fourth will make a perfect study.”

“You want a study? What in the world for? You both play Quidditch!”

“I know, but it’s nice to have a cozy study, with lots of books,” Harry tried to explain. Ron shook his head and sighed, leading them back to the kitchen. He watched as Harry poured over the information, the dark haired male mumbling to himself.

“I’m going to check out the yard,” Ron said, even though it didn’t seem as though Harry had even heard him. Turo fussed slightly as they stepped out the back door, Ron soothing him gently as well as making sure he was still warm enough. Directly out the back door was a large deck that looked as though it wrapped around the entire house. It was covered with glass, but Ron was sure it was indestructible and most likely automatically tinted when the sun was bright. Just like Diagon Alley, where even the one was the sky was darkened by clouds and there was a light dusting of snow. Stairs led off each corner of the deck, one set going directly to what Ron would assume was a hot tub, while the other simply gave access to the back yard. Indeed there was a large rectangular swimming pool, complete with a diving board and a slide.

“You and Zenn are going to love playing here,” the red head smiled, stroking Turo’s strawberry blonde hair. Waving his wand to clear the snow, Ron circled the house and admired the details and stone work done on the exterior. The front yard had the continuous deck, as well as an extension for what Ron believed was most likely broom parking.

“What do you think?” Ron cried out, clutching his son as he spun to face Harry, the other male having just emerged from the front door.

“Christ, mate!”  
“Sorry,” Harry grinned. “Enjoying yourself?”

“I want to live in your basement,” Ron told him honestly, making the green eyed male laugh.

“I think this is the one,” he agreed. “Expensive, but there is a lot of room to grow. He’s going to love it.”

“Do you think a week is enough time for you to get everything ready?”

“I have the holidays off, and I know Zenn and Turo will survive without me for a week,” Harry told him. “The structure is good, but I need to add the basement, change some colors, and get new furniture.”

“So you’re going to be asking Hermione for help?” Ron teased. Together they returned to the living room, putting their shoes back on as easily as they could with the boys still strapped to their chests.

“I’m tempted, but that involves telling her I’m gay and have a boyfriend.” The trip back through the floo was quick, both Ron and Harry ready to comfort the boys this time.

“You need to find me a better way to do this,” Ron groaned. “Give me a closet to apparate in to or something!”


	2. Chapter Two

“Basement?”

“Done. Bamboo flooring, extra bathroom, two bedrooms, fully furnished.”

“Kitchen?”

“Granite countertops, marble floor, double treated and extra reinforced bamboo cabinets and shelving. Extendable dining table with marble top and the treated wood was used for the chairs too.”

“Living room?”

“The same bamboo flooring, marble around the fireplace, Muggle TV for me. I fixed my old couch, he really loved that couch. More bamboo for the side and coffee table. Oh! I got two super comfy arm chairs too. More so we can seat guests, but I like them anyways.”

“Guest bedrooms?”

Standard double bed, bed side tables in more bamboo, plush bedding and pillows.”

“Guest bathrooms?”

“Granite counters, bamboo shelves and cupboards, marble floor and wall tiles in the shower area, smoothed, carved marble was turned into a bath tub. Standard items are provided: toothbrush, toothpaste, towels, shaving supplies, that sort of thing.”

“Master bedroom?”

“More bamboo flooring and cabinets, closet, four poster bed. Plush bedding and everything, done in black. I put curtains on the bed, mostly because I got used to the privacy, even in my own home.”

“Master bathroom?”

“Close to the others, just more lavish. Double sinks, nice hardware, adapted Muggle water jets in the tub. That’s bigger, too, so we can both fit comfortably. The shower is charmed so the lights change color and can dim.”

“What about wall colors?”

“I left everything white. It’s more personal than furniture, and I want him to be happy.”

“Good luck, mate. I hope he says yes.”

“Me too, and I’m not even proposing!”

**********************************************************

It had taken nearly an hour, included two shouting matches and much pleading, and Harry had needed to mend yet another broken nose, but finally it was happening. Blindfolded and still grumbling, Harry’s lover walked alongside the dark haired male. He gripped Harry’s hand tightly, both out of annoyance and because he was unnerved by being unable to see.

“Why couldn’t we have apparated?”

“You can’t apparate to where we’re going,” Harry explained yet again. “Not yet, but we can fix that soon.” He would admit that the trip through the Alley had been a hassle, especially with a blindfolded boyfriend.

“Step,” he said quickly, steadying the other male by the elbow as he nearly tripped on the single step leading into the building that would grant them access to their new home.

“It’s too early for this.”

“It’s after nine,” Harry sighed. He stopped them just past the security desk, gently removing the blindfold. The other male blinked several times and rubbed his eyes some before looking around.

“Flats...?” he asked slowly.

“Better,” Harry grinned, producing the ancient looking key from his pocket and presenting it to his lover. “Number five.” As the slightly larger male unlocked the door, Harry fought back a grin. The expressions were much like the ones Ron gave him a week earlier.

“We’re living in a closet with a fireplace?”

“Floo,” Harry corrected. “Flat Five.” There was a moment of frowning before his lover sighed and did what he was told. Harry followed closely, careful not to crash into the stunned male on the other end.

“Budge over,” he smiled, gently moving his lover with a firm hand pressed against a muscled side. The other male shuffled a few steps, allowing Harry to remove his cloak, and then his shoes.

“Come on,” Harry coaxed. “Come have a seat.” He nodded towards the couch. “I had our tree and presents moved over here.” There was more shuffling as the dark haired young man manoeuvred his lover, settling him on the couch.

“I don’t understand...”

“What’s not to understand? I bought us a home. This is what you wanted!”

“A home... For us? Together?”

“Well, yeah,” Harry chuckled some. “I’ve been working non-stop on it for a week now.”

“Why?”

“Because I love you,” he answered honestly. “This is what you asked for, but my old flat was never going to be large enough. So I found this place.” Before he could say more, Harry found himself with a lapful, the other male hugging him tightly. Despite their size difference, Harry had no problem with the other male straddling his hips.

“I never thought you would do it,” he babbled into Harry’s shoulder. “I really thought I was just a fuck!”

“You’ve never been... It was never just sex. I just needed to get my head on straight, that’s all,” Harry told him.

“I love you...” Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to soft, shaggy hair.

“I love you too, Draco.”


End file.
